Blood Red Moon
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: He watches from the shadows. His eyes catching your every move. Don't cry, he'll hear you. Don't run, he'll catch you. Don't deny him, he always gets what he wants. And what he wants the most of all is your pure blood.
1. Movie Preview

Blood Red Moon

(Wind Chimes and Eerie Wind)

"So, what's this one's story?"

"Her parents were murdered by bandits as she hid under a table."

"Really now? Did she see the whole thing?"

"Yes she did…"

"Well, welcome to the Growing Pains Orphanage. I'm Ms. Sato. What's your name sweetie?"

"She's a mute."

"Oh…"

_It seems for one_

"Hi I'm Kagome… What's your name?"

"Her name is Rin, Kagome. She doesn't talk but you can show her around for a while."

"Okay Ms. Sato!"

_Silence wasn't always golden_

(Kids playing in the background)

"She's cute but dumb."

"Yeah Onigumo I heard that she can't talk."

"Really… then let's go have some fun with her. It is not like she can scream…"

_And that voice inside screamed for help_

(Teacher Muttering)

"Did you hear that they are moving the orphanage to the Old Tashio Manor?"

"No way! We can't live there!"

"Yeah dude, that place is so haunted."

_But behind a door_

(Suspenseful Music)

"Rin, this is your new room. It is one of the largest on the entire estate. You think you can handle it from here?"

_Hidden deep within the darkness_

(Soft Whimper)

"Human, what are you doing in this Sesshoumaru's room?"

_Is a soul stuck to this world_

"No matter, I will feast upon your blood anyway."

_That might be able_

"I have spared you human. So, what is your name?"

"Riiinnn…Rin…"

"Well Rin, you are now this Sesshoumaru's property. Disobey me and I will take far more than a pint of your blood. Is that understood?"

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama…"

_To set hers free_

(More Music)

"Rin you are very pale… Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Kagome."

"Oh my god! You spoke!"

_And the purest blood of all_

"Sesshoumaru, if you continue this game with her she will become a vampire of the light."

"What do you mean by that old man?"

"It's Totosai, and what I mean is she will become a day-walker."

_Is within_

"Rin this is crazy, you can't just sneak off at 1 in the morning."

"It is 12:45 Sango."

"Same difference, I don't know what's with you anymore. I mean your losing weight."

"Not to mention you need a serious tan. And you are always locked up in your room."

"You won't even talk to us anymore…"

"Kagome, Sango, don't worry about me."

"How can we not worry about you? You are totally shutting us out."

_And it might take everything_

"You monster what are you doing to her?"

"That doesn't concern you miko."

"What are you talking about she's my best friend."

"But she is mine…"

_That he has_

"That girl's blood is causing him to become even more powerful than when he was alive!"

"Their bond must be severed before he realizes that he is no longer a creature of the night. For now he has the power to walk among the sunlight."

"Yes, the pure one must be destroyed!"

_To not suck her dry_

"You tempt me Rin, the more of your blood I take the more I wonder why I don't just take it all…"

"Because you said I could live. I want to live."

"And what if I want you?"

_From fanfiction net_

(Action Music)

"Let go of me Onigumo!"

"No, it's time to finish the game we started long ago. I really do love to play with you Rin."

_And mediaminer org _

"And what makes it the best is this time you can scream and no one will hear you."

"Guess again bastard, get off her now."

_A StarrilightHotaru Production_

"Sesshoumaru!"

"Oh… I'm so scared! If I don't what will happen pretty boy?"

"This."

_Blood Red Moon_

"Ms. Sato, Ms. Sato, there is a monster in Rin's room!"

"Don't be silly Shippo."

"But I saw him! He had long silver hair, golden eyes and fangs like this! And he went grrl…"

"Oh really Shippo? It's just your imagination!"

_Fall 2005_

* * *

Okay the whole point of this whole movie preview thingy was to see if enough people would respond to it so I would start writing it. So if I get like 5 people to say 'write it or die' I'll start it in mid-August right after my birthday which is technically the summer but just incase I put Fall 2005. So review and I'll start typing right after I finally force myself to finish the last chapter of Not my Fiancé and get up the first five chapters of Not my Fault, the sequel of Not my Fiancé. Okay I love you all Read and Review! C Yah this Fall! 

Star


	2. Prologue: The Bleeding

The Bleeding

The little girl was pushed under the table as the door was knocked in. "Don't say a word…" Her mother commanded as she pushed chairs in front of the table in order to cover her child even more. The little girl peered intently between the chairs legs as she squeezed her stuffed white puppy tightly.

"Take whatever you want but please don't harm us…" Her father said as he stood in front of the mother protectively.

"Oh we plan to…" The big man said in a gruff voice. He had on all black and a mask over his face. But even with the ski mask on you could tell he was sneering. He stood guarding/blocking the door.

"Take off all of your jewelry and put it in the bag…" The smaller masked man said as he waved his gun around carelessly. "Is anyone else in the house?" He asked the mother.

"No," the father replied quickly. He didn't want the mother speaking to this man at all.

"I didn't ask you, I asked the pretty little lady behind you." The small man said as he made his way towards the mother.

The father pushed the mother behind him even more. "No one else is in the house, I swear it." The mother stuttered out.

"So, are you saying that me and my partner here don't count? Are you saying that we are nobodies? I mean your husband there from the looks of it he ain't worth nothing anyway…" The small man said gaining a chuckle from the big man. "How about you and me baby get together so I can show you how a real man does it?" The man laughed out.

"No thank you, I'm married…" The mother muttered fear apparent in her voice.

"I can change that." The man sneered as he shot the father in between the eyes. He smiled wickedly as the blood splattered over the mother's blue blouse.

The mother screamed in horror as the father's body fell to the ground lifelessly. She grabbed his body and shook it screaming at the corpse not to leave her. Then she looked back to the child whose eyes were wide as saucers. The little girl's knuckles had been drained of color from her holding onto her stuffed puppy so hard. She was also shaking at random intervals.

The small man grabbed the now widowed mother and threw her on the couch. She screamed curses at him as he ripped her blouse off of her body. She fought him with everything that she was but it wasn't enough. He slapped her hard across the face when she bit him trying to escape.

"Feisty one, aren't you. I'll be sure to break you in…" He growled as he savagely bit her nipple. She cried out in pain as blood left her once flawless flesh. Yet she still fought him and even when she pulled his ski mask off he continued. He had long wavy black hair and crimson eyes. "You shouldn't have done that bitch."

He pulled the mother's pants down and raped her. It really didn't take that long; he gave a new meaning to the expression 'one-minute man'. And during the whole thing the child watched. Tears fell down the mother's face leaving endless trails. Even as it was ending she cried for him to stop, to think about what he was doing. But the man had no heart and continued his savage assault.

And when he was done he shot her in the stomach twice. The smaller man grabbed his ski mask, looked dead at the little girl and pulled it on. He and his partner quickly left the room and looted the house completely unaware of the small child hidden under the table. The little girl was screaming but not a sound escaped her lips. She was crying but only tears could be seen.

The dieing mother rolled herself off the couch and crawled toward the child. "I'm sorry… so sorry…" The mother coughed out as blood escaped her lips with the quiet pleas for forgiveness. There was a crash in the room next to the one they were in. The little girl moved her lips but still no sound came out. She continued to attempt to speak until she was stopped by the mother. "No… don't say a word… my Rin…" The mother whispered before she reached her arm out toward the child and died.

The bandits left minutes later leaving the child alone with the two corpses of the only family she ever knew. She brought the blankets down from her parent's room and wrapped them up after their bodies became cold. Maybe in her mind this would bring them back, but in reality it didn't. She slept in between the two bodies for three endless nights.

On the fourth morning one of the neighbors noticed the inactivity in the house and came over to check. And what she found almost caused her to have a heart attack. The little girl was covered in her parent's blood. She held onto a small stuffed puppy as she sat in between the decomposing bodies of her parents.

The police showed up in a matter of minutes. And after a small investigation they figured it was a case of burglary/rape/homicide and it would probably never be solved. But what of the child? She had no known relatives. And she certainly wasn't old enough to fend for herself. Not to mention that she was now a mute. And the only thing that could be done was this, they shipped the child off to an orphanage and this is where our story begins.

* * *

Watashi ni tanjobi! (It's my Birthday!) I stayed up to see August 1st arrive in style. I really didn't want to get a year older after thinking about it but there really isn't much I can do. But I'm going to get my learners. Then this fall I'm going to FL so I can get learners there and attempt to get a license before my 18 birthday... I really want to be able to drive to school for my senior year without my mother bothering me. 

I knew I said this was a fall thing but smart people don't listen to me anyway... So here it is like 3 weeks early on the day of my birth! Hahahaha I feel the need to go to sleep being that it is 1:01 am. I think I'll wake up at a decent hour and post up the other stuff I promised would be up on this day that means so much to me and almost nothing to my reviewers.

You know I never realized that people actually read my AN's at the end of my stories, it wasn't until I got this review for A.T.T.I.C. (I think) about how my home life, that I blurt out at random intervals in all of my stories, is almost as good as my stories. I think I might go to fiction press and start a book on all of the stupid crap that happens to me.

Okay I'll blab some more in A.T.T.I.C. chapter 9, to be posted after I am officaialy a year older! 7:58 am... yeah after that. If it really is bothering you about how old I really am go to my profile and do some math. Or just ignore it. I'm young enough to read NC-17 and old enough to be considered a grown up... Still not helping you because that made no sense what so ever? Oh well Math is POWER! (Hopes Geometry teacher is reading!)

I'm going to sleep now because I really am dead tired. Okay my lovers and friends, fare thee well!

Star! Watashi ni tanjobi! Hahahahaha (Wanders into a dark corner to get her 1 b-day wish from Fluffy-sama, Youko Kurama and Yue, wouldn't you like to know what that is?) BYE!

P.S. this is short because it is a prologue... the next chapter is long. It's so long that I had to stay up late staring at my picture of Fluffy to get half way through it. (Which means it's more than 5 pages.) Oh well look for it next week!

Yue, isoganakute wa damedesu. (1st person to translate that gets a cookie...) LUV YAH!


	3. Book of Blood 1: The Yearning

The Yearning 

It was an old broken down house. But even from van the little girl could hear all of the noises erupting from it. She continued to hold onto her stuffed puppy, the only thing that could give her comfort now. She covered her eyes in an attempt to pretend she wasn't going there. But when she pulled her fingers away the black van had stopped in front of it and she knew her fate.

As she was helped out of the van by the social worker she began to scrutinize the house. It was of course old and it looked to be eaten away at various points. It was loud, something that the now five year old Rin did not conceive very well. It was scary, something out of the movies she stayed up late to watch when she was sick. It was hers, the last thought made the child run behind the social worker in complete fear. She didn't want this place and she had a feeling that it didn't want her either.

And even as she inched forward behind the social worker, who had apparently dealt with reactions like this before, she became even more terrified of what was to become of her. It seemed all too soon that they reached the porch with its wind chimes and empty rocking chair, blowing in an eerily cold wind that must have been from one of the poles.

The heavy old door opened as a young lady stepped out side. She smiled warmly at Rin who in response thought she was up to something. She then waved at Rin which made her become glued to the social workers skirt. "She's a shy one…" The woman said looking up to social worker.

"You would be too probably in her situation." The social worker replied as she picked Rin up who in turn buried now tear filled eyes into her chest. She didn't want to be in this old house. She wanted to go home. She wanted to wake up from this dream to find her mother and father in the kitchen fixing breakfast. She wanted everything to be alright between them. She didn't want to live in a world where no matter what she did, she could see them bleeding when she closed her eyes.

"So, what's this one's story?" The young lady whom Rin assumed owned the place asked.

"Her parents were murdered by bandits as she hid under a table." The social worker replied.

"Really now? Did she see the whole thing?" The young lady asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Yes she did…" There was suddenly an eerie silence. And after a dry cough from the social worker it was broken.

"Well, welcome to the Growing Pains Orphanage. I'm Ms. Sato. What's your name sweetie?" She asked as she pulled Rin away from the social worker's loose grip.

"She's a mute." The social worker replied.

"Oh…" Ms. Sato said. "That explains the silence then…" Ms. Sato commented as she shifted Rin to her hip.

"Her name is Rin. I'll go get her things from the van…" The social worker said as she left the porch.

There was a soft 'uff' from by the window and some muttering. Ms. Sato turned around to find two sets of eyes staring at her. "Sango and Miroku, what did I tell you two about spying on people?" Ms. Sato called into the house as the two looked at each other guiltily. She put Rin down in the first room of the house and began to lecture Sango and Miroku.

Rin stood up in the room looking at the ceiling and then at the floor. She had found a very interesting crack to stare at when a little girl about her age walked up to her. She had grayish blue eyes and bluish black hair. She smiled brightly at Rin.

"Hi I'm Kagome… What's your name?" The little girl asked as she stuck her hand out.

Rin stared at her hand as if contemplating what to do with it. Then she stuck hers out too and looked back up to Kagome with a 'what now' face. Kagome took her hand and shook it. Ms. Sato stopped lecturing Sango and Miroku; they took this time to run off, and turned to find Kagome and Rin shaking hands.

"Her name is Rin, Kagome. She doesn't talk but you can show her around for a while." It was more of a command than anything else but Kagome really didn't care. She grabbed Rin's hand and began to tow her off into unknown territory.

"Okay Ms. Sato!" Kagome replied in a happy voice. Kagome blabbed happily as she showed Rin around. "And this is the bathroom, the kitchen, the closet, the yard, and the younger girl's room!" Kagome said with a smile as she led Rin into a dirty old room filled with beds and a couple of small girls.

"You're the new girl, right?" The girl from the earlier lecture asked.

"Her name is Rin. She doesn't talk though." Kagome said as Sango came over to look her up and down. Rin stood completely still as Sango evaluated her.

"Kind of skinny and the whole not talking thing is odd but you're a good person. My name's Sango." The girl replied. "The boy at the door is Miroku…" Sango said as the black haired boy with the tiny ponytail walked in.

"And the little boy in the crib is my little brother Souta. The older toddler playing with the blocks is Sango's brother Kohaku…" Kagome said as she pulled Rin through the house. They turned a corner and Kagome instantly frowned. She stared ahead at a group of boys. "That's Onigumo and his gang. Don't go around them, they are really bad."

Rin nodded and continued to follow Kagome around. After her grand tour Rin followed Kagome back to the small room that would serve to be her sleeping quarters for as long as she was stuck here. Rin lay down on the futon Kagome pointed out to her and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Rin sat quietly in the swing in the back yard. A week, a full week and she could still see it, smell it, and even feel it, the blood. Rin shivered as she stared down at her hands seeing bloody fingers that no one else could see. She pulled her stuffed puppy to her chest as her mother's words echoed through her head. 'No… don't say a word… my Rin…' 

It wasn't from a lack of trying; it wasn't because she didn't want to but no matter how hard she tried words would no longer escape her lips. She no longer had her sense of sound and this bothered her to no end. Rin closed her eyes as she attempted again to use her vocal chords which had become quite lazy within the last seven days. After failing again she let out a breathy sigh and slid back to the ground.

Kagome and Sango had been invited to some party for a friend of theirs at school. Rin had politely declined the offer not really wanting to intrude on this Inu Yasha Kagome seemed so fond of. And most of the boys went to the baseball game so she was basically all alone except for the little children who were playing on the major part of the playground and Onigumo's gang because they were too bad to go anywhere. But from the shadows her every move was being watched.

"That girls on my part of the playground…" A ruff voice full of malice said. It belonged to a lanky boy probably around the age of 9. He had a band around his forehead and wild brown locks.

"We're sorry, no one was watching really because no one ever dares to play over there anymore." One of the kids behind him said no doubt one of his lackey's. "She's just the new girl probably doesn't know the rules yet…"

"New girl huh?" The boy replied. He tilted his head and looked her over. "She's cute but dumb."

"Yeah Onigumo I heard that she can't talk." Another boy said.

"Really… then let's go have some fun with her. It is not like she can scream…" Onigumo said with a sneer that could scare a good handful of adults. "I'll have no mercy on the voiceless girl…"

* * *

Okay that's it for now... Yeah it was longer... I chopped it up so don't sue me. Now here's the good news... (No it doesn't have to do with Geico) I have Monday and Tuesday off because of gas not being available for the buses (Which is a lie because the Costal Plains of GA don't even get gas from the Gulf. But who care I got two days off which will make up for the fact that we never have snow days because it never snows. So I'm not complaining.) ANyway that means working on fanfics which have been abandoned for school all while reading the Scarlet Letter and balancing my Geometry book and graphing calculator on my head. Well, I've got to go to church now so TTYGL... Star 

P.S. Okay I know you guys are a tidbit pissed at me but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't review... Besides reviews make me happy so I won't go jump off a bridge to escape from the slave owners (teachers)... Okay this time I'm for real... BYE!


	4. Book of Blood 2: The Aging

The Aging 

Tears fell from her eyes as she clutched at her bruised stomach. She couldn't feel her legs anymore. The group of evil little boys had tired of kicking her and pelting her with rocks so they had just left her there. Rin lips parted as air flew from her lungs creating nothing but the sound of rushing air.

She managed to push herself into the building and from there she made her way to the girl's rooms. She still held in her arms the only thing she had left, her stuffed white puppy. Rin pushed herself onto her futon and cried her silent tears. Held her treasure to her chest and cried. It was all she could do, the only thing she was worth.

She woke up to the sound of Sango and Kagome entering the room. They didn't bother her. They only checked and because her eyes were closed they just placed the blanket on her and let her rest. And for that she was very grateful.

* * *

Three years passed quickly and quietly. Rin had grown into a cubby little girl with gorgeous locks that reached her ankles. Her eyes were big and chocolaty even though they always seemed somewhat drained. And she was always one of the first that the parents looked at. That was until they all learned of her speech impairment.

Three years, twenty three couples, and all had vouched for another child that wasn't damaged goods. She had finally gotten over crying about it. Because by the fifth rejection she realized that without her voice she was stuck. So she gave up and realized what many orphans didn't realize until they were teens, she was trapped.

With Rin's eighth birthday she received a room with only Kagome, Sango and a real bed. Most people would take this for granted but it was an upgrade for Rin. So there she sat on the end of her bed brushing her long locks when Souta walked in. It was adoption day and he had come to retrieve her.

The now almost four year old had declared that he refused to leave the orphanage without Kagome, Rin, Kohaku and Sango. And because of this he had yet to be adopted. Because, without the children's consent, the adoption process would not be finalized. The same went for Kohaku who was at the perfect age to be whisked away but because the vital years when they couldn't talk they had been looked over, no one could adopt them now.

Kagome and Sango were at the end of the age for adoption, Sango being almost at ten and Kagome just reaching her half birthday for the age nine. Neither one cared to leave but it wasn't like their chances were good. Besides they weren't getting any younger. And Rin figured if anyone ever did lose the sense kami gave them and attempted to adopt her she wouldn't have a say in it anyway. So she just let it slide and sat silently on the stairs through another adoption day as parents looked at the children as if they were cattle and rated them.

Some were too skinny to be adopted, most parents wanted more than skin and bones. Some were too ugly, Rin was never a rater of looks but some of the children had unbecoming scars and marks that came before their time at the orphanage. Some were too cruel, like Onigumo and his gang; all of the little boys in the corner were over looked because of the evil radiating off of them. And some were just Rin, hopes dashed, damaged goods that adults didn't really want to deal with. And as these thoughts ran through her mind Rin grew up inside. And the days continued to flow pass her mercilessly.

* * *

By the age of fifteen Rin had become a beautiful flower. She had stolen the hearts of many but because of her speech impediment many had pulled away. But at least by this time someone had finally sat her down and taught her sign language which had come in handy even if she still preferred complete silence.

Rin walked into her school behind the babbling Kagome and Sango. She smiled at her friends gently and fell into their shadows as normal. This was how she liked it, slightly invisible never really bothered. Rin looked up as Kagome stopped to greet Inu Yasha.

"Morning Inu Yasha…" Kagome said with a smile. Inu Yasha nodded to them as he seemingly starred off into space. "What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"Nothing I just…"

'Kikyo…' Rin signed to Sango as her sharp eyes captured who Inu Yasha was starring at. 'Inu Yasha is in love…'

"Don't tell Kagome…" Sango whispered. Kikyo and Kagome had never been close. And it was obvious to everyone excluding Inu Yasha that Kagome had a crush on him. And if Inu Yasha had his eyes set on Kikyo then there would be some serious drama.

Rin nodded in agreement before a pair of strong arms wrapped around Rin's waist and hugged her into a strong chest. "Rin-chan! How's my favorite girl in the world?"

"Bankotsu let her go; if she could complain she probably would be…" Sango said hitting the tall, tan and built boy on the nose.

"Rin doesn't mind, this is how I have greeted you since first grade remember?" Her said as he ruffled her hair and pecked her on the cheek. Rin turned a light pink, something else she had done since first grade and signed her morning greeting to him.

Bankotsu was one of the few friends who did not live in the orphanage that she made on her own. When they were little she had helped patch up his relationship with his then friend, now lover Jakotsu. Ever since then he held her in a special place in his heart. She was one of the few girls he would actually spend his time with and the only girl he had ever placed his lips on.

After Bankotsu chatted with them all for a few minutes he headed off towards his homeroom. Rin smiled at her friends and followed closely after him being as they had the same homeroom and somehow it had always been that way. Rin trotted in the room and nodded toward her teacher who just smiled at her. She then made her way to her normal seat that was right next to Bankotsu.

On the other side of Rin were a few children from the orphanage that Rin really didn't know. Yes she lived with them, but she also lived with mice and she didn't know their names. Rin shrunk comfortably into her chair and faded in and out of others conversation until one spiked her interest. The teacher had just begun role when this one thumped against her ear drums but the meaning was still there.

"Did you hear that they are moving the orphanage to the Old Tashio Manor?" One of the boys on the side of her asked another.

"No way! We can't live there!" The other exclaimed as fear etched itself into his features.

"Yeah dude, that place is so haunted." They finished before the teacher tossed a disapproving glance their way.

Rin's face paled. The Taisho Manor was the place that Inu Yasha's father had lived with his first wife. After she died and his eldest son went missing, Inu Yasha's dad moved away from the place. But it was many of the people in the town's opinion that the place was haunted. That was probably why after almost eighteen years it still had not been sold.

* * *

Man... I really updated... it's amazing. Well I would have more to say but um... Fluffy-sama may be in the next chapter or the one after... Jakotsu is about to be introduced too... So that's it I think. Thanks for being patient. Bye Bye!  



	5. Book of Blood 3: The Moving

The Moving 

It didn't take long for the news to spread throughout the orphanage. And by the end of the week it had become official. Ms. Sato had been working on a grant to get a larger property for the orphanage for a very long time. Unfortunately the only land that she could buy with the small grant was the Taisho Manor. The value of the land had decreased dramatically in the last eighteen years because of the rumors that it was haunted. And because of this it made it a great buy.

By Saturday, the whole orphanage had been packed up into multiple boxes. The moving men came early in the morning and began to transfer all of the items across town. The older children were forced to baby-sit during the day. Then at five in the afternoon, the children all loaded up on a bus and headed to their new home.

Rin had spent the entire day wandering through her home. She could remember her feelings when she had gotten there. How she didn't want the place. How it had radiated off evil. But she had grown to love it in her own special way. She had filled this place with memories. Enough good memories to out weight the bad. So she didn't know if she was ready for a move.

Her fingers traced down the stairwell as she descended the stairs for the last time. The house was empty and everyone had already headed to the bus. She seemed to float as she made her way to the door. She had been overcome with a feeling of peace. And she had come to terms with the fact that she was leaving the second place she had ever called home.

Her small hand reached out toward the door knob and she began to pull the door open. But it was quickly shut back with a jerk that threw Rin off guard. Her chocolate eyes widened as she looked up to see a hand pushing the door closed. Her heart stopped for a second as pure terror raced through her veins. She turned around to face none other than Onigumo.

The nineteen year old had often found great pleasure in torturing Rin. This is why Sango and Kagome often made a point to be around her at all times. It had only taken them two times to realize what was happening to Rin. So they became her personal body guards. And because of this Onigumo was hardly ever given the chance to be around Rin. He of course made his rude and vulgar comments when he was in ear shot but nothing more than that. But of course when she was completely alone for the first time in ten years he sought her out.

Rin attempted to calm her racing heart and smiled politely at him. She made a motion toward his arm and then toward the door. She opened her mouth and mouthed "Move please…" and waited patiently for his reaction.

"There's a toll…" He replied smartly.

Rin looked at him confusion apparent in her eyes. She didn't have any money. He knew that they didn't get money until Sunday for school. And she had eaten lunch everyday that week. Besides, why would he want to take money from her when he stole lunch money from all of the freshman at school?

He raised his eyebrow at her and laughed heartily though some how it was filled with a coldness Rin didn't know. "A different kind of toll…" Onigumo whispered as he leaned in toward her face.

Rin's already big eyes almost popped out of her head and she attempted to move away from him. But it was too late; Onigumo quickly trapped her arms against his chest and pushed her up against the door. He slowly allowed his free hand to trace to contours of her face.

"Who would have thought that you would have grown up to be so beautiful?" Onigumo said softly in her ear. "If you want…" He started as his hand trailed down to Rin's bosom. "To get out of this door…" He said before lifting up Rin's shirt enough for him to see her toned stomach and almost in bellybutton. "All you have to do…" His hot breath whispered across her face and she resisted the urge to vomit. "Is scream my name…"

At that Rin lost it and tried her hardest to push away from Onigumo. If he had asked for money she would have given it to him later just so he would leave her alone. But what he really wanted she wasn't giving to him. She knew that he really wanted her body not her voice. And if she could give him her voice she wouldn't.

Onigumo looked at her angrily as she struggled. But he wasn't going to let up and she knew it. After a few minutes of getting nowhere she stopped and tears fell out of her eyes. She violently shook her head for no as the boy looked her over in amusement.

Onigumo smirked as he caressed the side of her face and wiped her tears away. "Shhh…" He whispered and then kissed her cheek. "I'll give you time to practice, but next time…" His eyes caught hers and Rin swore they turned red. "You won't be as lucky…" Onigumo let go of her and cracked the door just wide enough for her to get through. Rin raced out of the building as if the devil were at her heels. And she didn't look back.

When she reached the bus Sango and Kagome looked at her suspiciously. "What's wrong Rin?" Sango asked as she pushed Miroku out of the seat next to her and pulled the frightened girl down.

"Sango… You said I could sit with you…" Miroku whined.

"Rin is more important go sit with Kagome. Now Rin, is anything wrong?" Sango asked quietly.

Rin shook her head quickly for no as she tried to calm her racing heart. She was lucky. And if she wanted to stay lucky she would make sure that there were no more chances for him to be alone with her.

Rin lay down on the seat and placed her head in Sango's lap as she closed her eyes. Kagome looked back at Sango who shrugged her shoulders. Rin fell asleep within a few minutes, the strain of life again enveloping her causing her to become tired. So as she was driven toward her new home, filled with empty hopes and dreams she was unaware of her internal instincts kicking in and telling her that something was going to go horribly wrong in this new house. Or maybe she just brushed off the feeling as a nightmare caused by event never laid to rest.

It was a forty five minute drive to the Taisho Manor. Traffic was horrible and the children became antsy. Rin slept through the whole thing, which was amazing to Sango. Miroku was unconscious through most of the trip, his plagued hand getting the best of him and Kagome's rage getting the best of her.

But other than a few problems the ride was smooth and the group arrived at their new home. Ms. Sato, who had been through the house a few times earlier that week, quickly began to group everyone up. Everyone was to have their own rooms, with the exception of the youngest children who would be in master bedroom which was turned into a nursery. The younger children had the small rooms, on the first floor, that used to be for servants but they didn't mind because the rooms were theirs.

The second floor housed the older boys and the third the older girls. Rin walked quietly behind Ms. Sato as she began to assign rooms to everyone. When she got to the third floor she quickly gave Sango and Kagome rooms that were across from each other. A handful of girls were left and then given rooms until the only one left was Rin.

Ms. Sato twirled around to see Rin and smiled at her. "And then there was one… don't worry sweetie I didn't forget about you." Ms. Sato ran her fingers through her slowly graying hair and walked toward the end of the hall.

"This room was probably in the best shape… I told you already that your friend's father left a lot of furniture and things here. I had to get a lot of it cleaned and such but this room didn't have a speck of dust. It was supposedly the oldest son's room… Here's the key." The woman said placing an old key in the girl's hand.

"You're very lucky; you won't have to clean as much as everyone else…" Ms. Sato said with a soft smile as she allowed Rin to open the door. "Rin, this is your new room. It is one of the largest on the entire estate. You think you can handle it from here?"

Rin nodded as she took in the room. It was quite large. The windows only making it look bigger. The floor wasn't hard wood like the rest of the house but a soft plush carpet. There were a few bookshelves, a closet, a small bathroom and a huge bed. The bed was probably large that a king size and was covered in satin and silk materials.

"It's nice isn't it? Almost took it for my self but I'm getting too old to go up stairs… There are two masters on the ground floor. The one next to the nursery is mine. And don't feel bad Rin. All of these rooms have expensive sheets and such. But I think you deserve this room though…" With that Ms. Sato spun around on her heel and left the way she came.

* * *

Wow, the fact that I even updated amazes me. I mean school has been a royal pain... Like pinching out at my pride kind of pain. I'm just trying to get the graduation test next week so I can be okay. The only reason I typed this is because I was getting antsy about the APlit lest and I write when I get antsy. Who's knows there might actually be an update on something next week. Because when the pressure builds I write... And write... And write... Review please so I will be inspired to post all of the stuff that I write... 


End file.
